


Radical Honesty

by bluebizcochito



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Coming Out, Confused Ricky Bowen, Kinda, M/M, boys being dumb, please help Ricky he’s having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebizcochito/pseuds/bluebizcochito
Summary: E.J. has something to tell Ricky. He does, and Ricky has no idea what to do with this new information.Or: “How NOT to tell someone you have a crush on them.”
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Radical Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on ao3 (also one of the first I write in English now that I think about it).
> 
> BTW this is based on the Thanksgiving episode where E.J.just decided to confess to basically everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

“I like you.”

Ricky stumbled as he heard that, almost letting his backpack fall into the ground.

Everyone had already left after rehearsal ended, leaving only E.J. and Ricky, who at that moment thought he had really,  _ really _ misunderstood what E.J. had said.

“What?”, he asked, barely comprehending what had just happened.

E.J. didn’t seem put off by Ricky’s reaction. More than anything, he just seemed more motivated.

“I have a crush on you, Ricky. Or, well, at least I think you’re cute”, E.J. finished, as if he hadn’t just shaken Ricky’s world.

The curly-haired boy could not believe what he was hearing. He started to say something,  anything , but quickly stopped.

Then he tried again.

And again.

And again.

In the end, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he felt like he wasn’t about to have an aneurysm, Ricky looked at E.J., who was just... standing there.

Ricky suddenly got pissed. “Is this a joke?”, he asked, “If it is, it’s not funny, dude.”

Then E.J. rolled his eyes at him, and Ricky got  really pissed. “It’s not a _joke_ , dude”, he said exasperated, and Ricky could only think about how E.J. just called him  dude as he confessed to him, “I like you, been doing for some time.”

“You hate me,” Ricky deadpanned.

“I don’t hate you,” E.J. offered. “I mean, you do annoy me sometimes. And I was  very mad at you when you just showed up during auditions and then got the leading role, even though you’re a junior and this is my last year”, he said, before adding, “Well, maybe I did hate you a little bit.”.

And that really wasn’t doing anything to make Ricky feel less confused. If anything, his head was going a mile an hour, trying to make sense of the last five minutes of his life. Finally, he managed to ask:

“Why?”

Which, eloquent.

E.J. frowned at the one-word question. “Why, what? You mean ‘why do I like you’?”

Ricky sputtered at that. “I mean, no. It’s just, I-“, he let out a groan at how stupid he felt, “Why are you telling me this? Why  _ now _ , all of a sudden?”

“Oh!” E.J. looked surprised at the question, as if this situation didn’t seem anything but normal. “I’m practicing this thing; it’s called “radical honesty” and it’s  _ amazing _ ,” he sighed peacefully.

Ricky didn’t really know how to react. “Well...” he started, “I’m glad it’s working for you.”

It sounded more like a question to be honest, but E.J. didn’t seem to notice.

He beamed at Ricky. “Thanks.”

Now that he thought about it, E.J. did seem more relaxed than at the beginning of the school year. It’s not like he ever seemed... tense, per se. He had more confidence and charisma than Ricky could ask for. He walked and talked and  _ smiled _ as if he could truly do get anything he wanted (kinda made Ricky want to punch him sometimes). But now, it seemed as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders.

Ricky felt happy for him, he guessed.

But now, what?

E.J. rolled his eyes at him, again (making Ricky realize he had said that out loud). “I’m not expecting you to like me back. I know you’re not even into guys.” He then looked directly at Ricky, “You’re not into guys, right?”

Ricky gaped at him for a moment. He was not expecting to be questioned about his sexuality when he woke up that day. “Uh... no, not really.” He let out a nervous laugh. If it sounded a little bit frantic, well, sue him.

“Hey, it’s cool,” E.J. appeased. Seriously, for a guy who was coming out to his crush, he seemed way too chill about this. “I just wanted to come clean. I’m not trying to force you into dating me or whatever, so don’t feel pressured, okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah... it’s cool.” It really wasn’t but, oh well.

E. J. smiled at him before heading towards the door. He stopped to look at Ricky one last time, then he said “You should try it sometime, the radical honesty. It’s  _ so good _ .”

He left after that, leaving one Ricky Bowen  _ too damn confused _ . He tried to sort through his thoughts, but the words “E.J.” and “crush” and “me” didn’t seem to fit in his head.

After some time, he was able to voice out what he thought about everything that had happened.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> It really would’ve been rated General if Ricky hadn’t said fuck
> 
> (This fix could be read as just crack, but I’m thinking of doing something bigger with it. Let me know if you’re into it!)


End file.
